No Other
by Deushiikyungie
Summary: -no summary- oneshot mungkin... cast Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Jondae luhan numpang nama. fic terinspirasi dari lagunya j-rock -cobalah mengerti- dan mungkin gak nyambung kali yah... gomawo bagi yang mau baca dan review...


Title:: No other

Cast :: chanyeol/baekhyun/jongdae

Desclaimer:: cast milik diri masing-masing, member EXO dan orang tua masing-masing saya hanya minjem nama

Warning:: Typo, Yaoi, Absurd, Aneh, alur kecepetan(?)plus berantakan mungkin?

hanya terinspirasi dari lagu nya j-rock cobalah mengerti. Tapi kayaknya gak nyambung dah -_-'

Judul tak sama dengan cerita, mungkin yahh... so, tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca.

J-D

B-H

C-Y

Taman bunga yang indah. Ya. Pastilah kata-kata itu yang terucap kala dirimu berada disebuah kawasan taman bunga yang indah. Dimana terdapat hamparan bunga-bunga cantik di setiap sudut pandang di musim semi yang hangat.

Siang mulai mengambil alih kuasa pagi yang sejuk, terlihat sepasang pemuda tengah berbicara serius di salah satu tempat beristirahat para pengunjung yang hari itu tak seberapa. Mungkin karena hari ini bukan hari libur.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tonggi menatap sendu dan kecewa pada namja manis yang kini juga menatapnya sedih dan tersirat akan putus asa.

"aku sudah memberitahu dan memperingatkan mu, Baek. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti eoh?" ujar namja tinggi itu pelan.

"dan aku juga sudah mengatakannya berulangkali padamu kalau aku dan 'dia' hanya sebatas sahabat Chanyeol ah," balas namja bertubuh lebih mungil dari pada namja tinggi dihadapannya. Menatap namja itu dalam berharap ia dapat mengerti.

"ckh, sahabat. Sahabat mana yang jelas-jelas sering pergi bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan disetiap acara kau lebih memilih pergi bersama 'dia'!" ujarnya dengan nada yang meninggi, masih berusaha untuk tenang. "lupakah kau pada ku? Kekasih mu sendiri? Bahkan kau lebih perhatian padanya, Baekhyun. Kenapa?" lanjutnya sendu. Perih rasanya mengingat bahwa kekasih mu sendiri selalu bersama orang lain. Bersama dalam artian sahabat eoh? Lalu untuk apa punya kekasih? Melupakanmu entah sengaja atau tidak. Dan jelas itu rasanya...

"mianhe kalau akhir-akhir ini aku lebih banyak bersama jongdae. Itu karna kita berdua di club yang sama-"

"itu bukan alasan Baek!" potong Chanyeol.

"kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa! Tak lebih dari sahabat Yeol! Bukankah kau tau sendiri kalau aku dan dia berteman sejak kecil, bukankah kita bertiga sahabat sejak dulu. Kenapa kau selalu mempermasalahkannya eoh?" jelas Baekhyun dengan nafas memburu. Tak tahan lagi dengan kata-kata Chanyeol yang menyudutkannya.

Berdiri, menatap dalam mata besar namja didepannya. Wajahnya mulai memerah menahan perasaan yan g terlalu menekannya. Menatap nanar pemilik mata bulat itu.

"hikss.. kita bertiga sahabat Yeollie...hiks.."

"Baek-"

"kau dan dia bersahabat... hiks... Aku kekasih mu Park Chanyeol-"

Kaget melihat sang kekasih hati yang tiba-tiba mengis di hadapannya tak kala membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Ia tak suka melihat namja yang dicintainya mengangis dan dengan cepat membawa tubuh namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Memeluknya erat.

"mian. Mianhe...Baekkie..."

"hiks, aku... mencintai mu Yeollie hiks... jangan ragukan aku... hiks,"

Lama mereka berpelukan hingga Chanyeol merasa namja manis dalam pelukannya mulai tenang. Dilepasnya pelukan itu pelan menangkup wajah manis itu dengan kedu telapak tangannya yang lebar. Menatap lembut maniks indah yang kini basah. Sedikit menyesal karena sudah membuat liquid bening itu turun membasahi wajah manis dan imut namja yang dcintainya.

"jangan pernah pergi bersamanya lagi. Jangan lagi berhubungan dengannya." Kata-kata Chanyeol kali ini terkesan sepeti perintah. Tegas dan dalam membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"ta-tapi,"

"atau kita berakhir Byun Baekhyun." Lanjut Chanyeol. Tanpa keraguan di matanya. Sontak membuat namja pemilik mata sipit itu melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat bagai ultimatum baginya. Memandang mata itu tak percaya.

Lama mereka berpandangan hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi,

"berhenti menyudutkannya Park Chanyeol. Dan tarik kata-kata mu tadi." Sebuah kalimat dingin dari seseorang yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana, berdiri tegap tak jauh dari tempat dua namja itu berdiri.

Menatap penuh arti pada dua orang yang sekarang memandangnya terkejut. Terlebih namja manis itu, Baekhyun. Tampak terkejut, sedih dan ... bersalah?

"Jong- Jongdae, ap-"

"apa yang membuat mu ada disini Kim," kalimat yang tak kalah dingin dari namja tinggi di sana. Menatap tajam dan tak suka pada namja tampan dengan postur tubuh lebih pendek darinya. Ia mulai mengepalkan jemari panjangnya, menahan rasa marah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan itu jelas terlihat di kedua mata sipit Jongdae. Menutup matanya sejenak, mempersiapkan hatinya. Dan kemudian membuka kelopak matanya tak lupa senyum tulus diwajah tampannya.

"hai. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan berkencan disini," ucapnya tak nyambung. Membuat namja tinggi itu geram.

"ya! Ka-" "aku ingin bertemu kalian untuk pamitan." Potong Jongdae langsung saat melihat Chanyeol hendak meneriakinya. Menatap penuh arti pada dua namja yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"apa maksud mu, Jongdae?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam. Menyuarakan pikirannya.

"ah, ya... kalian tentunya tak lupakan kalau Minseok hyung dan Luhan ge sudah menikah umm... 5 bulan yang lalu. Dan sebagai 'istri', Minseok hyung harus mengikuti kemanapun sang suami pergi,"

"ya! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kenapa kau membicarakan tentang Minseok hyu-"

"bisakah kau tidak memotong kata-kataku Chanyeol. Dengarkan dulu ceritaku. Waktu ku tak banyak, jadi diam ok?" ujar Jongdae sabar menghadapi Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat siap menerkamnya dengan kepalan tangan itu. "ok. Lanjut. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin pamit pada kalian karena aku harus ikut Minseok hyung ke China bersama Luhan ge. Dan tinggal bersamanya disana. Dan mungkin juga aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Sebagai sahabat yang baik aku ingin melihat kalian berdua bersama dan berharap suatu saat nanti akan tetap bersama-sama. Jadi, Chanyeol ah,?" menatap pemuda tinggi itu tegas.

"aku titip Baekhyun pada mu. Bahagiakan dia dan jangan sampai kau mengecewakan ku dengan membuat nya bersedih," berhenti sejenak mengalikan pandangannya pada pemuda mungil itu. "atau aku akan merebutnya dari mu Yeol ah." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Berbeda dengan nada suaranya tadi yang dingin. Sedang Chanyeol... ia hanya terdiam mendengar semua kata-kata namja yang selama ini menjadi sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

"Dae..." tatapan Baekhyun nanar, menatap sang sahabat yang sedari kecil bersamanya. Hatinya tibatiba saja tak terima bila namja di depannya pergi dengan tiba-tiba walaupun...

TRIIING TRIING...

Suara dering telepon memecah keheningan itu. Jongdae menggangkat teleponya dan seketika itu juga menjauhkannya dari telinganya.

"YA! KIM JONGDAE! Kalau kau tak sampai di parkiran dalam waktu 10 menit kau ku Tinggal!" teriak seseorang di seberang telepon sukses mengubah mimik wajah ketiga namja disana, meringgis. teriakan cempreng kalau boleh dibilang *plaak

"ya! Ya! Ya. Kalau kau meninggalkan ku, aku pastikan kau tak akan pernah melihat hyung ku lagi Xi Luhan!" dan seketika sambungan itu pun terputus. Dengan kesal Jongdae menjejalkan teleponnya lagi kedalam saku. Mendengus, menegakkan tubuhnya di hadapa dua namja yang menatapnya ... aneh.

"baiklah aku harus pergi. Baekhyun ah, Chanyeol ah, sampai kapan pun kita tetap bersahabat. Aku tau kalau kau marah padaku karena akhir-akhir ini memonopoli Baekhyun untuk ku sendiri, Yeol. Maaf, aku harap kau mau memaafkan aku, dan Baek," kembali senyum jenaka itu di tujukan pada seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya dan yah.. mungkin hanya ada rasa sayang. "Chanyeol begitu mencintaimu. Dan aku menyayangimu. Ku harap kalain paham akan itu." Ujarnya tenang.

"ja... sampai ketemu lagi Baekhyunnie Chanyeollie..." dan pemuda pemilik senyum jenaka itu pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat yang sangat di sayangnya. Berharap kedua pemuda itu dapat hidup berbahagia.

'sampai ketemu lagi, baekkie... saranghae'

J-D

B-H

C-Y

Tak ada suara dari dua pemuda yang kini masih berdiri berdampingan, dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung setelah kepergian Jongdae, sahabat yang entah kapan akan bertemu lagi. Menggerakkan tangannya menggenggam jemari mungil itu perlahan dan menarik pelan tubuh mungil yang kini mulai bergetar. Menahan luapan perasaan dalam hatinya. Mengusap punggung itu pelan dan menyalurkan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam.

"hikss.. Yeol... hiks... " hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jangkung sang kekasih.

"dia sudah memilih Baekkie... sudahlah," ujar Chanyeol menenangkan. "aku disini... nae sarang..."

"ne... hiks, gomawo Chanyeol ah... mainhe,"

"Shhh... sudahlah. Kita pulang sekarang?"

"..."

"ada apa Baekkie?" tak mendapat respon Chanyeol menarik pelukannya, membawa wajah mungil itu kehadapannya mengusap liquid bening itu lembut. "humm?"

"apa kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" ucap Baekhyun pelan, takut membuat emosi namja yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tak dimengerti itu naik lagi.

"tentu! Bukankah kita sahabat?" sebuah kalimat yang tak disangkanya dari namja yang kini memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Entah kenapa suasana canggung itu pun lenyap, dan berganti hangat. Byun Baekhyun, selalu tak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasih tinggi nya ini. Dan namja manis itu pun juga memberikan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

"ne!"

End

Side strory

"gwenchana Dae?" tanya seorang namja imut khawatir pada dongsaengnya yang terlihat... merana.

"sudahlah yeobo, biarkan saja dia meratapi dirinya yang bodoh itu," ujar seorang laki-laki rusa acuh. "aww! Yak jongdae pabbo kenapa kau melemparku eoh?" serunya tak terima, mendelik tajam pada namja yang lebih muda darinya tengah memasang ekspresi garang, tapi malah kelihatan aneh.

"kau menyebalkan ge! Aissh orang lagi patah hati juga... aaa Baekkiieee" rengeknya dengan suara yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Polusi suara -_-

"ya, Jongdae ah, pelankan suara mu! Kau ingin di lempar dari pesawat eoh?" lagi gerutuan kaluar dari mulut si rusa china, tak kalah keras.

"Jongdae Luhan diamlah. Atau kalian berdua yang aku lempar sekarang juga dari pesawat." Dan kalimat super dingin itu pun menghentikan dua ocehan yang sangat menganggu ketenangan.

End ._.

Dan seorang sahabat yang baik tak akan merebut milik sahabatnya yang lain dalam bentuk apapun. Dan berikanlah perhatian kepada orang yang disayangi dan menyayangimu tanpa harus memintak nya lebih dulu.

Kali ini cerita absurd entah apa yang saya buat iniiii hadeeehhh... abis saya kesemsem ama beagle line niihh... apa lagi akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka-sukanya ama BaekChen ChanBaek ChanChen yaa.. aapapun lah mengenai tiga orang absurd ituh. *ditimpuk

Mungkin ini one shot?

Ne, sampai ketemu di story lainnya...

Gomawo bagi yang mau baca dan review...

*boowww*


End file.
